


You Might Try to Kill Me

by pressedbean24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Preath style, Some Fluff, Some Humor, really I just couldn't get CP as Lara Croft out of my head and wanted to share it with the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 02:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedbean24/pseuds/pressedbean24
Summary: You’re entire body flushes hot and your mouth goes dry and your stomach drops down to your toes. You’re pretty sure your jaw actually drops too.There she is. In all her beautiful gorgeous glowing glory.Dressed unmistakably as none other than Lara Croft.And you are wayyyyy too gay for this.--------------------------------------------------Christen surprises Tobin with her costume at a Halloween party and Tobin really can't deal.





	You Might Try to Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is my favorite and T&C are my favorite so here we are friends!
> 
> *spelling and grammar issues fixed (hopefully i got them all)

A little known fact about Christen, as sweet and kind as she is, she loooooves scary movies. 

Somehow she was able to talk you into watching this horror fest about a group of women that go cave diving or something and get trapped underground.

It’s your worst nightmare, you hate scary movies, and you have no idea how you ended up on the couch practically on top of her with your face buried in her neck as she chuckles at your reactions. 

(You know how you ended up here, and it involves bright green eyes and a blinding smile).

“We haven’t even gotten to the scary part yet!” she teases.

“It gets worse???”

She just laughs at you some more and tightens her hold around you as her focus turns back to the movie.

Once the deformed underground demon creatures show up, you nope the fuck right out and try your best to tune out the movie completely.

Instead you turn your attention to the curve where Christen’s jaw meets her neck, just below her ear. 

You press your nose into the spot and breathe her in, she smells like vanilla. 

After a few minutes you can feel more than see her face pull into a smile and you decide to test your luck a little.

You press your lips to her neck gently, and then gradually grow more and more bold. 

Her arms squeeze around you slightly but that’s the only indication she gives that she’s paying you any mind.

But when your gentle kisses turn into running your tongue along her throat, an almost inaudible moan escapes her lips. 

She turns her head slightly to give you more space and a few moments later when you start sucking gently, you hear the movie pause.

“Tobs, I’m trying to watch the movie”.

“Mmmm nothing is stopping you.”

She gives you that fake exasperated sigh that turns into more of a soft laugh and you finally raise your head to look her in the eyes with a cheeky grin.

Despite the fact that you aren't paying any attention to the movie she wanted to watch with you and are now attempting to distract her from watching it, she’s looking at you like you hung the stars in the sky and you can’t wait any longer to lean in and kiss her. 

She lets you for a few minutes before she pulls back and reaches up to softly run her thumb along your jawline. She does that a lot when you kiss you’ve noticed.

You know it won’t go any further right now, this moment isn’t about that. 

It’s all still relatively new. 

You’ve liked her for a while, and a slightly tipsy night during the off season led to the tension finally breaking and hooking up for the first time. 

Then it happened on a pretty regular basis for a while after that.

But this, these quiet nights together just curled up on the coach, _ intimacy _, that’s still new. And you really don’t want to fuck it up.

You’re pretty sure most of your teammates, both club and country, know something is going on and probably have for a while. But none of them have said anything or asked about it yet. And while you aren’t intentionally hiding, you both enjoy your privacy and neither you nor Christen have opted to share or confirm your relationship (with the exceptions of family, Pinoe Ash and Ali of course). 

“Finish your movie, I’m going to hop in the shower and clean up the kitchen” you whisper before leaning back in to peck her lips again quickly.

She just nods and watches you go after you lift yourself from the couch, and you can feel her eyes on you all the way to the bedroom.

When you finally hear the movie finish, you make your way back into the living room and plop back down on the couch. 

“So, you finally gonna tell me what you’re wearing to the Halloween party?” you ask.

“Nope. Did you finally pick something?” she teases right back.

“Come onnnn, the suspense is killing me!” 

“Haha, don’t worry. I have a feeling you’re gonna like it” she says as she bits her lip with a twinkle in her eye. 

She’s so damn beautiful.

You crawl across the couch with the intention of freeing that bottom lip from between her teeth with your own, but she leans back just out of reach before you get the chance.

“Answer the question Tobin”, and you secretly love when she gets sassy like this. 

But it's overshadowed by your annoyance at needing to find a costume.

“Ugh, I don’t even feel like dressing up.”

“It will be fun! And it’s Halloween, you have to wear a costume”. 

She’s been excited about this party ever since Lindsey and Sonnett came up with the idea at the last national team camp when you all realized you’d be in Portland together shortly after the season ended.

You love having her here, and you love that she’s fitting in so well with your Portland family, but you really don’t get the hype around Halloween. 

You’d much prefer to just stay in with her and can think of a few other activities you’d rather be doing than getting dressed up and hanging out with a bunch of drunk teammates all night.

“Yeah yeah I’ll figure something out” you grumble. “I’d be much more excited if you were getting ready here and we could actually go to the party together”, and now you’re downright pouting.

You’d initially agreed to arrive separately, you have a training session that day and Christen offered to help Lindsey and her housemates set up. And she wanted to keep her a costume a surprise apparently. 

Besides, even though Christen has been staying with you since the season ended and was in Portland pretty much every chance she got during the season, somehow in your mind, it’s better than showing up together as a _ couple _ and inviting their teasing. 

It’s the last night you’re going to spend together before the party, she’s flying back to LA in the morning for a couple nights to visit and bring a few more of her things back for a longer term stay. 

That took some convincing on your part but eventually when she caved and kissed you breathless, you wondered if she was putting up such a fight mostly for show.

The next morning Christen calls a Lyft to the airport, you’d both agreed dropping her off and sharing a goodbye at the curb was too risky for being spotted, and you enjoy the last few moments together.

It’s been a dream couple weeks, and you really don’t want to go back to sleeping in this little apartment alone even if just for a few nights.

But you refuse to show her just how down about it you are so you go for teasing instead.

“Can’t wait to see what you wear to the party for me”.

“Oh now I’m dressing up for you am I?”

“Well you said I was gonna like it, got my expectations up”.

She laughs as she shakes her head at you and leans in.

Saying goodbye is hard, but at least missing her gives you one reason to be excited about this party.

You end up borrowing a shark onesie that Sonnett had lying around (because of course Sonnett has an adult onesie) and figure that’s as good as it’s going to get.

Lindsey’s house is only a short walk from your apartment complex, but you can’t bring yourself to walk alone at night dressed up as a shark so you order a Lyft ride that’s about 2 minutes long to save yourself any extra humiliation. 

You know Christen is already there, she went straight to Lindsey’s house after dropping off her bags at your place while you were at your training session.

And there’s already way more people than you expected crammed into the house shared by a few Thorns teammates. You aren’t even that late.

You assumed it would just be the team and maybe some extra guests, but this seems to be headed in the direction of a full on rager and you are getting too old for this.

You don’t recognize many faces at first, partially because of all the various costumes and makeup looks everyone is sporting, but also because there are plenty of people you don’t actually know. 

Everyone is holding a red cup and there's a game of beer pong already happening on the dining room table. 

You make your rounds and say your hellos, but still haven’t seen her yet. This house isn’t that big, where could she be? 

Finally, Lindsey finds you in the sea of people and comes over to give you a hug.

“Wow there’s a lot of people here Linds, you weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to throw a legit party.”

Lindsey laughs and you can tell she’s probably a couple drinks in already.

“Yeah there’s a few more people than we expected but it’s all good. Can I get you a drink? You gotta catch up Tobs!”

“Yeah a beer would be great, do you know where Christen is?” 

You're tired of looking for her and figure Lindsey is tipsy enough not to read too much into the question. 

Plus she knows you guys are close, it’s not weird or suspicious at all for you to be looking for Christen. 

“I haven’t seen her in a bit but she has to be around here somewhere” Lindsey says as she hands you a beer from the fridge and then she excuses herself to tend to other guests.

You make your way back towards the beer pong game that's still in progress, hoping for some entertainment at least while you continue to look out for your missing girlfriend.

The last thing you expect to find is Christen at one end of the table next to Sonnett, chugging her solo cup of beer from a made shot by the other team.

And holy shit.

You’re entire body flushes hot and your mouth goes dry and your stomach drops down to your toes. You’re pretty sure your jaw actually drops too.

There she is. In all her beautiful gorgeous glowing glory.

Dressed unmistakably, as none other than Lara Croft.

And you are wayyyyy too gay for this. 

When you’d first started hooking up with each other, you’d off handedly mentioned that Lara Croft was one of your favorite video games and movies growing up and you later realized that the character (and Angelina Jolie) were part of your queer awakening. Such a stereotype. 

Christen admitted to never having seen the movie and it turned into a whole thing. 

But you guys never discussed it again, and never watched the movie together.

You finally remember to close your mouth as Christen sinks her next shot. When she raises her arms in celebration, she looks over and makes eye contact.

Her eyes light up and she offers a little wave and a wink before turning back to the game, and you think you’re going to pass out.

You’re wearing a fucking shark onesie and here she is looking like _ THAT _.

You need some air.

You make your escape out onto the back patio where there’s a few other people but it’s much quieter, and try and regulate your breathing while sipping your beer.

It’s only a few minutes later when you sense her coming before she wraps you in a quick hug from behind and places a kiss on your cheek.

“Hi. I missed you” she whispers and she looks so goddamn beautiful you can’t even respond at first.

Eventually you get it together enough to whisper back “me too” and it sounds so pathetic but she’s right there and she looks like that and you are hardcore struggling.

Her smile turns a little smug, like she knows exactly the effect she’s having before she grabs your arm and tugs you back into the party. 

You stay as close to her throughout the night as possible without making it too obvious that you want to rip her clothes off and she rarely leaves your side either.

Finally, when you’re seated next to each other on the couch and the conversation around you changes to something new, she leans over and says “you’re awfully quiet tonight Tobs”.

And you think about lying or playing it off as just not being in the party mood, but really that's futile. She already knows what she’s doing. This was her plan all along.

“Yeah well, you in those short shorts and holsters is making it a little hard to function” you admit before taking another sip of beer.

She gives you a look and her eyes go a little dark, but then someone calls her name and she gets dragged back into the conversation.

And that’s something else that has been happening all night and it's starting to get under your skin.

Everyone seems to want her attention tonight. It’s like every 5 minutes someone new is coming over to strike up a conversation or compliment her costume.

And as much as you tried to ignore it, you have definitely noticed more than one of the unfamiliar party goers blatantly checking Christen out and trying to find a way to approach her. 

Some are brave enough to try, and Christen is so friendly that even though she’s not flirting back, the suitors have a hard time taking the hint and eventually you can’t sit back and watch anymore. 

You excuse yourself to go chat with AD and her fiance, who seem to be a lot more lowkey than most of the other occupants in the house.

But soon after, they decide to head home for the night and you are left to sit off to the side alone, stewing, and watching everyone and their damn uncle hitting on your girlfriend. 

You know Christen isn’t interested in any of them, she fends them all off with grace and keeps looking over at you throughout each and every conversation. 

But you’re also the stupid gay who showed up in a stupid onesie while your girl showed up looking like _ that _. 

Jesus she is going to be the death of you.

You aren’t sure how much longer you can take this. There’s just enough beer floating in your system for you to wonder what would happen if you crossed the room and just kissed her. Then maybe all these assholes would back off. 

Christen looks over at you and smiles and it looks like she is about to head your way when the umpteeth guy steps in her path and she smiles up at him politely.

Fuck this. 

You stride across the room with as much confidence as you can gather and everything else fades away.

It's like tunnel vision.

All you can see are those eyes and that smile and those _ legs _ in those shorts and she finally notices you coming and makes eye contact about 2 seconds before you cup her face and pull her into a bruising kiss. 

Right there in the middle of the party. Shit. 

When everyone around you comes back into focus, you jerk back and instantly panic.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that” you blurt out as you try to pull away. 

But she won’t let you. “Tobs what are you sorry for? I’ve been waiting for that all night” and her dazzling smile is on full display. 

“Huh?” 

Wow, so eloquent Tobin. 

“Come on, let's go outside for some fresh air,” she says and then she’s pulling you back towards the patio and you are so confused.

As soon as you are alone outside she’s grabbing you behind the neck and pulling you back in to connect your lips again.

“Wait, so you’re not mad?” you break away.

She giggles and pecks you again. “Of course not, why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know, we never talked about doing anything like that in front of everyone. And I didn't mean to like, swoop in and mark my territory or whatever. But you just look so fucking good tonight and all those people kept hitting on you...” you trail off and the embarrassment of what you just did starts to set in. 

When Christen doesn’t say anything you finally look back up and her and god she really is going to be the death of you. 

“Tobin, I literally wore this costume for _ you _. Of course I’m not mad about you kissing me. I was actually starting to wonder what was taking so long” she says and it’s so fucking flirtatious you don’t even know what to do with yourself. 

You are so into this girl. 

And then you remember what you are wearing.

“Wow. I can’t believe I just kissed the hottest girl at the party dressed in a stupid shark onesie” you cringe. 

Christen bursts out laughing before she rubs the back of your neck softly and kisses you again, and this time you can only describe it as _ fond _.

“Well I for one think you are the cutest shark in the world”. She says it with such a deep affectionate look in her eyes that you have no choice but to believe her.

And you both melt back into your familiar comfortable dynamic again.

“Sooo, you ready to be teased like crazy by Linds and Sonny?” you ask her. 

She smiles like she knows something you don’t.

“They haven’t been teasing you so far have they?”

“No I guess not, but after what I just did inside, the cats out of the bag and we’re never going to hear the end of it now.”

“Tobin, who do you think helped me put together the costume?”

“Wait what? They know?”

“Did you think they all didn’t?” she laughs.

“I don’t know! We never really told anyone anything and no one asked. And we never talked about telling them so I kinda just assumed we were keeping things low key for now.” 

And now you realize how silly it seems with the way she’s grinning at you.

“Tobs, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since my very first camp. Do you know how many times I’ve been teased for my ‘heart eyes’ around you over the years?”

You blush and look away but are still utterly confused on why Christen seems to chill about this. 

“No one has asked about us because I think it was pretty obvious from the start. We weren’t exactly always subtle and I’ve been here with you in Portland more than I’ve been home in the last 6 months. No one is shocked and I don’t think being low key was ever an option for us. You’ve always felt inevitable to me”.

See??? Death. Of. You.

You have her wrapped in your arms and your lips connected again before you can even register yourself moving forward. 

When air becomes a necessity, you keep your forehead pressed against hers for a moment until you lean back and hold her at arm's length to really look at her unabashedly.

How did you get so lucky?

“Okay seriously this costume is unreal. You look so good, it’s been killing me all night” you say and its little more breathless than you intended as you roam your eyes up and down her amazing body. 

She backs away a little further and spins around before she brings her hands up to simulate holding a gun and pops her hip out in the sexiest little pose. 

God her ass looks amazing in those shorts.

Her eyes fucking _ smolder _as she looks at you over her shoulder, you think you might actually be drooling.

Then she turns back around and leans up to slowly blow the imaginary smoke from the tips of her fingers, and you’re a goner. 

“We need to go home. Now.” is all you say as you reach for her hands to pull her back inside and start saying goodbye.

“I thought you’d never ask” she smiles and its borderline sinister. 

You’re weaving in and out of people looking for Lindsey, holding hands and no longer giving a shit who sees, when she leans up from behind you to husk in your ear “I can’t wait to see what's under that onesie, or not under it”.

“You know what, I’ll text Lindsey tomorrow. Let’s go”.

She lets out a cackle as you pull her through the house quickly and out the front door.

“_Home _. I like that” she says softly as you lead her down the front pathway and towards your apartment complex. 

Both of yours in your mind, even if you haven’t officially asked her yet. 

And now isn’t the time, you have other more urgent things on your mind. Like sliding that holster down her thighs with your teeth and making her moan your name all night.

But tomorrow, tomorrow is the day you’ll ask her. 

And she’s right, she’s spent more time in Portland with you than anywhere else recently and tomorrow when she unpacks the stuff she brought back from LA with her, you don’t want it to be for an extended stay. 

You want it to officially be her home too. 

**Author's Note:**

> 10 points to anyone who knows what movie they were watching in the beginning (i'm a huge horror fan and i think it's the single scariest movie i've ever seen). i love the fact that Tobin has admitted to being terrified of scary movies and love the idea of Christen being a horror fan even more. 
> 
> also, can you just imagine CP in that costume??? brb dead from thinking about it. 
> 
> anyway let me know what you think! 
> 
> and have a safe and happy halloween :)


End file.
